dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 481
called " ", where a victim is brutalized by a gorilla. Gordon also informs Batman that there have been already two more victims of the same criminal. While checking the crime scene, Batman finds a picture of five men at World War I and he remembers the same picture from his past. Batman retreats and goes to the Batcave II, where he finds the same picture in a chest with his father's items. Bruce remembers the story about Xavier Simon, who was sent to prison for a crime when his four friends gave him away. Thomas Wayne was among his friends and the victims of the recent crimes are all the rest of the men in the picture. After making the connection, Batman goes to the last known residence of Xavier Simon and finds the old man alone in in his penthouse. Simon reveals that he is in fact responsible for killing all of his former friends, who betrayed him years ago and he is seeking revenge against them. Ever since he learned about Thomas Wayne's death, he focused his attention on his son Bruce, and after years of studying him, Simon has deduced that Batman and Bruce are the same person. Finally, Simon explains that his plan will succeed once he has eliminated Batman and taken control of his young body. Simon starts a machine that closes every possible exit out of the place and he activates a helmet that would transfer his mind into the body of an animal: a white gorilla, the same that he used to commit the previous crimes. With no escape from the trap, Batman is forced to fight Xavier Simon in control of the gorilla's body. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Milt Solo * Greeny Velvet Other Characters: * Sir Basil Smythe * Henry Frome * Bart Locations: * ** *** St. Anselms Hospital * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Bart Twitchell ** Warner Other Characters: * Margie Spratt * * Dave Corby Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Leslie Tauburn * Senator Thomas Cleary Antagonists: * Wo Fong ** the Sino-Supermen Other Characters: * Tony Gordon Locations: * ** | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Walter O'Brian Other Characters: * J.J. Whittles * Mrs. Whittles Locations: * ** ** Disco Club Items: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ronald Thursgood * Red Larken * Bruno Clark * Professor Zamier Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * * * * | Notes = * "Ticket to Tragedy" is reprinted in and * This is the first issue of Detective Comics featuring stories originally prepared for the cancelled Batman Family title. Due to the last minute decision of merging the titles, there is no editorial explanation for the switch and the editor credits are split between Julius Schwartz, current editor of Detective Comics and Al Milgrom, former editor of Batman Family. The explanation for the sudden change is addressed in the next issue by the newly-appointed editor, Paul Levitz. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}